Wheeled carts for transporting tools, small parts, work materials, displays, and the like are known. A wheeled cart is practical to move about on a smooth, flat environmental surface. However, should the cart require transport from one locale to another, maneuvering the cart may become difficult. This is particularly true when the cart must be moved from one premises to a transport vehicle to a second premises. The overall weight of the loaded cart may require that a number of people assist in lifting and maneuvering the cart. Also, should the cart be utilized to contain many small objects such as tools, replacement parts, or any other objects which have been placed in organized order within the cart, tipping the cart in the course of moving it may objectionably cause the contained objects to become disorganized. Should the objects contain fluent materials which are not fully enclosed, such as bowls of soup, cans of paint, receptacles of powdered substances, and the like, these fluent materials may be spilled, mixed, and otherwise rendered unuseful when the cart is maneuvered.